


It Was Nice Loving You

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically Chanyeol loves to cuddle, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I miss Kris and the others, Just missing the missing people, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, This is kinda trash, idk - Freeform, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol loves to hug people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Nice Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's midnight and I got like 3 projects I should be working on, but I don't really care any more, and this was sorta born out of my half asleep mind that is panicking about school.
> 
> P.S the title was about the members that left btw, and I have no idea why the ending is like that, but meh.

Chanyeol loved to hug people. Not just on camera when it was labelled as skinship. Not only when it made the fangirls smile at his dorkiness. It gave him his own type of comfort. He loved to hug people. It didn’t really matter who it was, as long as they accepted Chanyeol’s hugs.

He had grown up with a lot of physical contact. His family heavily encouraged all forms of affection, and ways of expressing them. His personal favorite was hugging. He hugged everyone and anyone whenever he felt like it. When he got overly excited a hug was sure to follow. When he was sad he cuddled up with one of the other members and watched a sad movie.

It was great!

 

* * *

 

Hugging Xiumin was fun. Xiumin was just so small and cuddly. He enjoyed hugs almost as much as Chanyeol did. He was Chanyeol’s movie buddy. He would make them hot chocolate, and then he’d sit with him and watch a sappy romance movie just for kicks and giggles.

When Chanyeol hugged him, he completely enveloped him in his arms. He curled around him and anyone who walked in wouldn’t even be able to see Xiumin. They would just sit for hours, it didn’t really matter what mood Chanyeol was in at the time.

Xiumin was cool with anything, he was always prepared with the hot chocolate and some new drama that he’d been planning to watch. Occasionally he would get some snacks too, but Chanyeol preferred to just cuddle with Xiumin.

 

* * *

  

Chanyeol used to cuddle with Luhan too. He was a similar size to Xiumin, but he was a bit less lenient. He didn’t enjoy dealing with Chanyeol’s quiet side, and Chanyeol only came to him when he was in a decent mood.

They would sit on the couch and watch comedies. Occasionally Xiumin would join them, or Luhan would join Xiumin. While he could cuddle with Xiumin and just sit silently as he held him in his embrace, it was different with Luhan.

Luhan wasn’t fond of the fact that he was a lot smaller than Chanyeol. He didn’t like to be enveloped completely by Chanyeol. He was more comfortable with Chanyeol just snuggling up to his side. He didn’t stay as long as Xiumin either.

Most sessions only lasted half an hour, or as long as a funny variety show was on. Chanyeol didn’t really mind, he enjoyed the time he got with each of the members. Even though it wasn’t quite the level of hug that he’d like, he missed it.

He missed cuddling up next to Luhan and just laughing all the exhaustion away.

 

* * *

 

Kris had been the exact opposite of Luhan. He may seem cold on the outside, but all the members knew that he was secretly a giant goofball. He was (at the time) the only member that was bigger than Chanyeol. Even though it was only by a couple inches, it still made a difference with cuddling.

He didn’t hug Kris that often. It had only been when he had been having a hard night. When he was sad, or homesick. When the haters comments got to him, he went to Kris. He never had to say anything, Kris just seemed to know, and he welcomed him with open arms.

He was bigger than Chanyeol, so this was one of the few times that someone actually held Chanyeol, and it felt natural. If there was one thing that Chanyeol enjoyed more than holding someone else, it was being held himself.

It was usually late at night when everyone else was asleep. Chanyeol would make his way into Kris’s room and Kris would hold him close as he cried some of his frustrations out. It was nice to have someone that would take care of him, and that didn’t mind the fact that there wasn’t a smile on his face.

But Kris was gone, and Chanyeol couldn’t go to him anymore when he needed someone to hold him.

 

* * *

  

He hugged Suho on stage. He would scoop him up in his arms and just twirl him around whenever he was excited. It happened quite a lot actually. One minute Suho would be saying something funny, and the next Chanyeol would be excitedly spinning him.

Chanyeol would yell happily after and acceptance speech when they’d won an award, and he’d share his glee with Suho by spinning him around. Sometimes he’d hold him at arm's length, other times he’d hold him close.

Suho was small too, but not as small as Xiumin was or as Luhan had been. But he was nowhere near Chanyeol’s height either, so it was easy for Chanyeol to pick him up. Whenever he picked Suho up, he’d just laugh along with him and wait patiently for Chanyeol’s glee to subside enough for him to put him down.

 

* * *

 

He hugged Lay during dance practice. It wasn’t that much of a common thing, but sometimes Chanyeol just couldn’t get a dance move down. It frustrated him that he couldn’t make his long limbs function the way he wanted them to.

Lay would always patiently walk him through the steps of the dance he was struggling with. And when he finally got the dance down he’d sweep Lay into his arms in a thankful hug. Lay never opposed to the hugs, so Chanyeol kept using them as a way to show his thanks.

Whenever Lay did something nice for him he’d hug him. He’d been taught since a young age that hugs were the best way to show thanks for something, and Lay didn’t seem to mind. But now that Lay had been spending a lot of time in China, he didn’t get to hug him that much anymore.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was a whole other story. They’d been best friends since debut, and he was the one that Chanyeol did the most public skinship with. The fans seemed to love it when they would hug or hold hands, or even smile at each other.

Chanyeol didn’t really mind either. They were best friends, so it was ok. Chanyeol had discovered early on into their career that he like to give Baekhyun back hugs. He was the perfect height, and whenever he hugged him Chanyeol could simply rest his head on Baekhyun’s and they’d waddle around together.

He’d hug him whenever they were standing around doing nothing, or whenever Baekhyun did something cute. It was nice how he fit so perfectly into Chanyeol’s arms. The back hugs were also pretty popular with the fans.

They simply ate all the skinship up, trying to come up with more evidence that they were dating. It was cute how the fans obsessed over the idea of them dating each other. Chanyeol didn’t really have a problem with the fangirls making up stories, it’s not like it actually affected him.

Plus he really like giving Baekhyun back hugs, and if Baekhyun wasn’t complaining then he would just continue.

 

* * *

 

Chen was also someone that he didn’t always hug in private. He wasn’t exactly all that public about it, but he didn’t bother to hide it either. He hugged Chen when he was tired and wanted a shoulder to lean on.

The life of an idol was very tiring and nonstop. There wasn’t a lot of down time, or  lot of times when the weren’t tired. But Chen had nice shoulders, and he was completely willing to let Chanyeol curl up on his shoulder or even his lap it the situation allowed it.

The other members did it too occasionally, but it was mainly Chanyeol. Whenever he was tired or sleepy, he’d just lean over and collapse onto Chen. If he was leaning against Chen’s shoulder, he’d wrap his arms around his waist, and in return Chen would place an arm around his shoulder.

But Chanyeol like curling up his lap the best. When he would curl his large body so that 75% of it was somehow squeezed into his lap, Chen would run his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair lazily, and it quickly lulled him into much needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

Normally hugs were affectionate things. But D.O was not someone who like to be hugged. And it was often an angry affair. But sometimes Chanyeol was able to catch him in a good mood. But if he’d wanted normal hugs he’d have gone to someone else.

No he went to D.O when he was angry. He went to him when he felt like punching a wall or just screaming angrily but he couldn’t. He’d scoop D.O’s small frame up and dump him in his lap and hold him there until he was no longer as cranky as before.

He had an image as the group’s happy virus to keep up, and he couldn’t be seen in a bad mood. So he’d smile and hide behind D.O’s small form, always clutching him just a bit too tight. D.O never said anything about it, but he never pushed Chanyeol away either.

Sometimes it was a simple anger, like having a hard time getting some steps down, or he couldn’t get a melody to flow quite right. Sometimes it was a long lasting burning anger, like when they were being swarmed by crazy fangirls who followed them anywhere and gave them absolutely no privacy.

They pissed him off so much and sometimes he wanted to shake them until they understood the fact that they were humans too. He’d take D.O and squeeze him until all the bad feeling became more natural. It was like D.O just sucked all the fight out of him, and hey, it stopped him from slapping fans. So that was good right?

 

* * *

 

Tao had been one of his favorite people to hug. Sometimes the other members were feeling particularly sadistic and they watched a horror movie during movie night. Tao was deathly afraid of _everything_ even remotely spooky.

And Chanyeol took great pleasure in curling around him and having Tao hide his face in his chest. It was a nice feeling of being needed that he didn’t get with the other members. Tao used to hide in his chest whenever the monster came on screen and he’d make muffled whimpering noises and ask Chanyeol if it was over yet in an awkward mix between Korean and Chinese.

It was cute, and it made Chanyeol happy to feel needed. He often wondered if that had been what it was like to have a little brother to look after. But he didn’t get to do it anymore, and he didn’t want to bring up the wayward member with the others. So his silent question went unanswered.

 

* * *

 

Kai was the second youngest member. Despite how bold he was during his dances and when they were performing, he was actually a very shy person. As soon as the song finished he’d go all red when he got attention. It was rather cute.

Chanyeol would calmly drape an arm over his shoulders and start joking around, drawing some of the stares away from him. He’d see Kai shoot him a grateful smile out of the corner of his eye, and he’d return it with a bright grin.

He’d occasionally drape his arm over Kai’s shoulder when they went out to eat. It was just a natural thing, and Kai let him do it. Chanyeol would sometimes do that to the other members depending on who he was sitting beside, but the arm over the shoulder was the way he hugged Kai.

 

* * *

 

Sehun was the youngest, so technically he should be the younger brother type. But his stoicness rivaled that that Kris had had. The only difference being the fact that Sehun wasn’t the dorky underneath his cold exterior.

But despite the fact that his poker face was his default expression, the boy had one of the prettiest smiles that Chanyeol had ever seen. He loved to see that smile just as much as he loved to see Baekhyun smile. He loved it because it was so full of happy innocence.

And that’s part of the reason that Chanyeol felt so guilty whenever he went to Sehun for hugs and cuddles. Sehun didn’t particularly like skinship, but he put up with it for Chanyeol. Sehun was the tallest person in Exo now, well beside Chanyeol that is.

If Chanyeol really tried, he was able to curl himself into a tight enough ball that he fit into Sehun’s arms like he used to fit into Kris’s. But it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t go to Sehun for a comfort cuddle or a good cry.

It was unfair to the youngest one, he shouldn’t have to see the older members cry from the pressure. They were older, so they were there to comfort him instead. Chanyeol didn’t have anyone to go to to cry anymore, not since Kris left.

But sometimes Sehun would let him curl up in his arms, and he couldn’t help but think about how much he missed being held by Kris. He generally tried to avoid that, he felt like he was cheating the poor maknae.

Because every time he curled up in the slightly smaller boy’s arms he had to hold back the tears that were waiting to fall. He missed being able to just cry and be held, and to not have to face it the next day.

 

* * *

 

All in all, Chanyeol really liked hugs. It was just a simple little expression of affection, but it reminded him of home. It reminded him of all the good times, and why he had wanted to become an idol in the first place.

He loved giving hugs, and sometimes it was hard to suppress the urge to give a fan a hug whenever they did a fan meet. Some of them were just so happy looking, and he wanted to share in that happiness.

Others were happy on the outside, but the spark in their eyes was just a bit duller than the others. Some of them had thin faded scars on their arms, but the bright smile they gave him when he smiled at them was blindingly happy.

Sometimes he wondered what their music meant to their fans. Did it make them smile when they were having a bad day? Did they blast it whenever it came onto the radio? Did they dance around their room loudly singing the lyrics as they prepared in the morning?

Or was it simply a trivial part of their life, that didn’t have much meaning? He’d never know, but the way that some of the girls looked at him was simply magical. It made everything worth it. Sometimes he even broke the unspoken rule and ran out from behind the table to give a girl a large warm hug.

The girl would always return the embrace with slightly trembling arms, and he’d know that he made the right decision. Some people just needed a hug, and the slightly teary eyed smiles the girls would give him was worth the scolding that his manager would give him later that day.

Making just one more person smile was his reason for performing. And hey, Chanyeol loved to hug people.


End file.
